Un monde étrange
by MariaCrimson
Summary: Une jeune femme de notre monde tombe dans celui de FFVII... Sujet bateau, mais j'essaye de sortir de l'ordinaire!  EN COURS!
1. Prologue

_**Un monde étrange...**_

_**Disclamer: Xena m'appartient, mais les autres persos viennent de final fantasy VII et sont à la propriété de Square Enix. Si vous voulez vous cotiser et racheter Rufy ou Tseng, je suis d'accord! ^^**_

_**Rating: on verra plus tard: =3**_

_**Différents points de vue sont à prévoir dans les prochains chap!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**_

**Prologue:**

Qui l'aurait cru?

Combien de personnes rêveraient de ce qui vient de m'arriver? Je n'y crois pas moi même...

Pourtant...

Cette salle, je l'ai déjà vu... Mais ce n'était pas la réalité! Ça ne pouvait pas exister réellement !

Je me suis frotté les yeux, ne croyant pas à ce que je voyais en face de moi.

Une salle remplie de matériel scientifique, un mur comportant des taches de sang...

Et d'étranges cuves...

Cuves remplient d'un liquide vert un peu phosphorescent.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi !

Je n'ai rien demandé! J'étais heureuse comme j'étais, et surtout où j'étais!

-Pourquoi... murmurais-je doucement

Je me suis alors roulée en boule par terre, attendant que quelqu'un vienne, quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer ce que je fait ici...

-Pourquoi suis-je ici...

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

_**J'avoue, comme prologue je pouvais faire mieux...**_

_**On n'y comprend rien, et c'est normal!**_

_**(pour l'instant du moins)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Un monde étrange...**_

_**Disclamer: Xena m'appartient, mais les autres persos viennent de final fantasy VII et sont à la propriété de Square Enix. Si vous voulez vous cotiser et racheter Rufy ou Tseng, je suis d'accord! ^^**_

_**Rating: on verra plus tard: =3**_

_**Différents points de vue sont à prévoir dans les prochains chap!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Chapitre 1: Rencontres?**

-Hoy ! Debout! Tu m'entends?

Je gémis un peu, dérangée dans mon sommeil.

J'ouvris difficilement un œil, et le referma presque automatiquement, aveuglée par la lumière et par une tache rouge bougeant au dessus de moi.

-Heeee ! Te rendors pas!

Je repris ma position fœtale, mais l'homme semblait décidé à me sortir de ma torpeur.

-Huun... marmonnais-je en me frottant les yeux, me relevant doucement.

-C'est bon? Tu émerges?

-Avec quelqu'un te hurlant dans les oreilles, je suis bien obligée...

Relevant les yeux, je regarda attentivement celui qui m'avait ''gentiment'' réveillée.

Des cheveux rouges, entourant un visage fin comportant des yeux bleu-vert et un sourire malicieux.

-Que...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Pincez-moi je rêve!

Devant moi se tenait Reno des Turks, en chair et en os.

Celui-ci me regardait avec un air un interrogateur, alors que je secouais la tête.

-Mais... Où est-ce que je suis tombée... me désolais-je dans un murmure.

-Tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée ici?

-N... Non... Je me souvient d'une intense lumière blanche, et puis... plus rien...

Il me lança un regard bizarre, alors qu'il sortait son portable... Je sourit alors malgré moi.

C'était un PHS, pas un portable.

J'étais vraiment tombée sur Gaia...

Une question passa alors dans mon esprit, une question essentielle...

-Pourquoi? Murmurais-je.

-Hun? Fit Reno. Pourquoi quoi?

-Ah! Nan, je me parlais à moi même...

-Ouais... Ah! Rudo! Tu peux venir dans le labo 5?

…

Le labo 5? Je suis tombée dans un labo...

Je frissonna un peu. N'osant imaginé ce qui se serait passé si le scientifique qui occupait cette salle m'aurait trouvée...

-Dîtes, où sommes nous exactement?

Reno me fit un petit sourire, avant de me répondre.

-Sous-sol de l'ancienne tour Shinra.

-Heeee? Mais...

Son regard se fit un peu plus doux, alors qu'il me passait sa veste.

-Chope, ou tu vas attraper froid.

Je le remercia en prenant la veste pour la mettre sur mes épaules. C'est vrai que la température du labo était basse...

Je jeta alors un regard sur mon corps.

Un petit chemisier noir gothique, un pantalon noir couvert de ceintures et de quelques chaines, et mes baskets, noires elle aussi. Mes cheveux me tombaient encore sur la partie gauche de mon visage, cachant totalement mon œil, mais je m'y étais habituée...

En attendant Rude, qui n'allait pas tarder en vue de la conversation que les deux Turks avaient, je commença à réfléchir.

Reno avait dit qu'ils se trouvait dans l'ancienne tour Shinra, donc après les évènements du jeu. Restait à déterminer si Advent Children était passé ou pas... Je soupira malgré moi, m'attirant un regard du roux.

-Au fait, tu t'appelles...?

-Xena...

-Moi c'est Reno!

Je me retint de justesse de dire que je le savais déjà, alors que la porte s'ouvrit derrière nous, laissant apparaître un homme noir que je reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

-Ah! Rude. Fit Reno en se levant, alors que le deuxième Turk me regardait au travers de ses lunettes de soleil.

Je me releva alors, me mettant derrière Reno. Celui-ci souriait encore, expliquant la situation à son coéquipier. Rude se tourna alors vers moi.

-Tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée ici?

-Non...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et Rude hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu viens avec nous alors. Le chef aura surement des questions à te poser. Me dit Reno en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je ne put réprimer un petit rire en me dégageant doucement. Fidèle à lui même en tout cas!

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et je les suivit sans un regard en arrière, décidée à avancer et à trouver des réponses...

...

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elles seraient si dures à trouver...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Et oui. Je coupe là! =3**_

_**Pas taper !**_

_**Le deuxième chapitre arrive, avec un peu plus d'action normalement...**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Un monde étrange...**_

_**Disclamer: Xena m'appartient, mais les autres persos viennent de final fantasy VII et sont à la propriété de Square Enix. Si vous voulez vous cotiser et racheter Rufy ou Tseng, je suis d'accord! ^^**_

_**Rating: on verra plus tard: =3**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Chapitre 2: Retour à Healin.**

POV Reno:_ (et oui, on change!)_

Je laissais échapper un rire, remettant illico mon bras sur ses épaules.

Elle me plaisait bien cette petite! Elle changeait agréablement de Elena qui parlait tout le temps...

-Allez! Retour à l'air libre! Je déteste ses labos. Rudo, bouges toi un peu!

J'accélérais un peu le pas, la jeune fille me suivant sans trop de mal. Curieux, je ne put m'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions, me renseignant ainsi sur elle. Je lui avait déjà arraché un prénom, le reste devrait suivre.

-Nee, t'as quel âge au fait?

-17 ans. Me répondit-elle.

-Yosh! T'es une jeunette!

-Je ne trouve pas... Tu n'es pas bien plus vieux que moi...

Je fronça les sourcils.

Elle semblait connaître mon âge. Déjà tout à l'heure, son regard m'avait montré qu'elle connaissait mon nom...

Je fit comme de rien n'était, papotant de tout et de rien, la conduisant dans la cabine d'ascenseur qui nous remonta jusqu'à l'ancien hall de la tour.

Nous sortîmes des décombres, et je prit une grosse goulée d'air dès notre sortie.

-Yoooosh! Enfin dehors!

Mon coéquipier prit alors son PHS pour appeler Tseng, qui ne tarderais pas à ramener l'hélico. Je regarda alors attentivement la jeune femme, sans aucune gène.

Ses cheveux étaient courts, coupés inégalement, comme si elle l'avait fait elle même, mais des mèches plus longues encadraient son visage, cachant sa partie gauche. Ses yeux étaient verts, une couleurs peu commune.

La dernière fois que j'en avait vu de cette couleur, c'était ceux de la Cetra, Aerith. Je souris un peu. Ces vêtements étaient étranges, mais pas moche pour autant. A quoi pouvaient lui servir toutes ces ceintures et ces chaines sur son pantalon?

Elle avait un certain charme c'est sur, pas le même que les filles d'Edge... D'ailleurs...

-Et tu viens d'où?

Je la vit détourner les yeux, alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment...

J'arquais un sourcil avant de hausser des épaules. Si elle ne voulait pas me le dire, tant pis pour elle. Ça se voyait qu'elle mentait, mais je décida de ne pas insister. J'allais poser une autre question quand le bruit de l'hélico se fit entendre.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt! Fis-je en m'avançant vers l'échelle qui descendait de l'appareil.

Au moment de monter, je vis Xena hésiter. Je lui pris le bras, l'avançant, puis la fit monter avant moi. Elle grimpa maladroitement, et je fis signe à Rude de l'aider à entrer. Celui-ci la prit sans problème, elle devait pas peser bien lourd.

J'entrais dans l'habitacle juste après elle, faisant un petit signe à Tseng.

-Yo Tsengy! T'arrives tard!

Je le vit grogner quelque chose alors que je riait. La petite brune s'assit sur un des sièges, et je me mit sur un des sièges conducteur, poussant Elena qui me tira la langue avant de passer à l'arrière.

-Allez! On rentre!

Xena me regarda avec un air interrogateur, et je répondis à sa question muette.

-On vas rejoindre le patron à Healin Lodge.

Je pris le contrôle de l'hélico, nous dirigeant vers un endroit moins glauque que les ruines de Midgar...

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

_**Et un chapitre qui sert à rien!**_

_**J'avais juste envie de faire un changement de point de vue... Et ça nous permet de découvrir un peu Xena par les yeux d'un autre. **_

_**=3**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Un monde étrange...**_

_**Disclamer: Xena m'appartient, mais les autres persos viennent de final fantasy VII et sont à la propriété de Square Enix. Si vous voulez vous cotiser et racheter Rufy ou Tseng, je suis d'accord! ^^**_

_**Rating: on verra plus tard: =3**_

_**Différents points de vue sont à prévoir dans les prochains chap!**_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

**Chapitre 3: Interrogatoire? **

POV Xena.

Je soupira intérieurement.

Entourée de Turks, j'étais entourée de Turks!

J'avais du mal à y croire... Et je m'étais pincé, plusieurs fois même, sans succès...

Reno m'avait fixé bizarrement tout à l'heure, surement à cause de mes vêtements... Si Rude ne disait pas se qu'il pensait de moi, le roux ne se gênait pas... Tseng, quant à lui, ne disais rien, me fixant silencieusement.

J'étais mal à l'aise, sachant qu'en plus, j'allais rencontrer le Président...

Secouant un peu la tête, j'essayais de faire un rangement dans mon cerveau.

Je venais de quitter mon monde, pour me retrouver dans celui d'un de mes jeux vidéos préférés, entourée de mes personnages préférés...

Le truc, c'est que là, ils étaient bien vivants! En chair, en os et en costard!

Je soupira légèrement, croisant les bras.

En premier lieu, comprendre Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici.

En deuxième lieu, trouver un moyen de repartir...

Je suis pas une héroïne de fan fiction moi! J'vais pas sauver le monde!

J'suis une fille tout à fait normale, bien qu'un peu folle et yaoiste sur les bords, mais qui allait rentrer en 1ère L comme beaucoup de personnes...

Alors pourquoi je suis ici, merde! J'ai rien demandé moi...

L'hélico amorça alors une descente, et je regarda par le hublot.

Des falaises, des arbres, une route en terre et une sorte de village avec des maisons (voire carrément des bunker) grises et blanches plutôt sales...

L'hélico se posa sans trop de problème, et les Turks m'escortèrent vers l'un des bâtiments...

Je ne put retenir un petit sourire. La salle était exactement comme dans le film.

En levant un peu les yeux, j'aperçus la sorte de tableau contenant une affiche de la Shinra.

J'avais toujours du mal à croire ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais c'est en voyant l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce que je retint un hoquet de surprise.

Qui aurait un jour penser que je me retrouve devant le célèbre Rufus Shinra? Personne je pense, et encore moins moi...

Je ne put m'empêcher de le regarder sans trop de gêne. Il était encore plus beau que dans le film, le voir en vrai était presque... Hypnotique...

Surtout ces yeux, C'est pas la première fois que j'en vois de cette intensité, mais là...

-Bonjour. Fit-il en s'approchant un peu de moi.

-B... Bonjour... murmurais-je juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

-J'ai quelques questions à te poser si cela ne te dérange pas.

Je regarda un peu autour de moi, les Turks m'entouraient, Reno me faisant un petit signe de tête. Comme si j'avais le choix...

-Heuu... Allez-y?

Le blond s'assit dans un siège et me proposa de faire la même chose dans celui qui était à côté. C'est ce que je fis, crispant mes mains sur mon pantalon.

Va falloir apprendre à mentir, leur dire que je viens d'un autre monde n'est pas une bonne idée je pense...

-Pour commencer, dis moi ton nom et ton âge.

-Mon nom? Xena Ellras, et j'ai 17 ans...

Et bah, un véritable interrogatoire! Je jeta un nouveau regard autour de moi, et eut la surprise de voir Tseng noter quelque chose sur un bloc de feuilles. Par qu'en plus, c'était tout noté?

Bah j'étais pas dans la mouise...

-D'où viens-tu?

Ah, c'est là qu'il faut sortir le mensonge. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse avant de trouver une idée qui pourrait fonctionner.

-De... Heu... Je... J'ai oublier...

-Oublier? Rufus me jeta un regard interrogateur. Et te souviens-tu comment tu es arrivé dans les anciens labo de la tour Shinra? Alors qu'elle est désaffectée depuis plus de 3 ans?

J'avais à présent la réponse à une de mes questions, Advent Children était bien passé, et Dirge of Cerberus aussi.

Je suis donc arrivée dans une période de ''paix'' du le monde de Gaia...

Jouer la carte de l'oubli était ma meilleure solution pour le moment. Pour l'instant, cela pourrait marcher, mais c'est pas un plan qui ne fonctionnera pas éternellement...

-Et bien... Je me souviens juste d'un flash blanc, et puis le noir... Après, je me suis réveillée quand Reno m'a secouée...

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil.

-Je t'ai pas secoué, j'ai fait ça gentiment.

-Reno, lui dit le président. N'interviens que si je te l'autorise.

Le roux rechigna et croisa les bras en boudant. Je sourit un peu, mais perdit mon sourire quand Rufus se retourna vers moi.

-Donc tu ne te souviens de rien... C'est problématique.

Il se leva et fit un signe à Tseng qui hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Le président se retourna alors vers moi.

-Le fait que tu as été trouvé dans un des labo m'oblige à te mettre sous garde. Tu vivras donc ici, le temps que tes souvenirs reviennent. Pas d'objection?

-Heeee... Nan, je crois pas...

-Bien. Sort à présent. Rufus se tourna vers le roux qui attendait dans un angle de la pièce. Reno, tu t'occuperas d'elle. Conduis la à sa chambre.

-Pas de prob! Fit celui-ci avant de me prendre par le bras.

Ça devenait une mauvaise habitude... Je me retira un peu de son étreinte avant de le suivre dans les couloirs.

Peu de temps après, il me fit entrer dans une chambre, avant de me laisser avec moi-même.

-J'viendrais te chercher pour le repas. Tu peux te reposer en attendant, mais t'as pas le droit de sortir d'ici.

-D'accord...

Il referma la porte et j'entendis la clef tournée dans la serrure.

A présent seule et enfermé, je vida le contenu de mes larges poches de pantalons sur le lit pour faire un inventaire.

Un petit bloc de dessins, un critérium, un chargeur de Psp et la console qui va avec, ainsi que mon porte feuille et mon portable.

Je pris ce dernier dans mes mains, l'allumant en priant pour qu'il est de la batterie. Après avoir entré le code, j'eus un soupire de soulagement. Il était chargé à fond, mais je ne captais aucun réseau...

Avec un soupir, j'éteignis le portable et le jeta sur mon lit, avant de prendre ma Psp et d'allumer Dissidia.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la console: 17h47.

Je ne savais pas si l'heure affichée était la bonne, mais j'avais à présent de quoi m'occuper jusqu'au repas...

Quitte à cacher mes affaires si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre. Je le faisait déjà chez moi, alors ici ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile...

-Bah elle commence bien ma nouvelle vie... J'veux rentrer chez moi... Murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux, oubliant peu à peu et pour peu de temps ma situation actuelle...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Chapitre bouclé!**_

_**Il ne se passe de nouveau pas grand chose, je l'avoue, mais c'est le début alors...**_

**_Des commentaires? Aimé, pas aimé?_**

**_A bientôt dans le chapitre 4 !  
_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Un monde étrange...**_

_**Disclamer: Xena m'appartient, mais les autres persos viennent de final fantasy VII et sont à la propriété de Square Enix. Si vous voulez vous cotiser et racheter Rufy ou Tseng, je suis d'accord! ^^**_

_**Rating: on verra plus tard: =3**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**_

******Chapitre 4: Première journée.**

Je sortis du sommeil avec des coups frappés contre ma porte... Grognant, je me renfila sous la couette , la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

-Ooooy ! Debout là dedans!

Et en plus, j'avais le droit à un réveil à la Reno...

En quelques mouvements de a part, je me retrouva sans couvertures, et me replia su moi même dans un petit cri.

-Heeee! Fait froid!

-Bah habille toi...

Je haussa un sourcil avant de me rendre compte que j'avais dormi en sous vêtements, n'ayant trouvé aucun pyjama dans la chambre où j'avais dormi. Je repris les couvertures d'un coup sec avec un nouveau grognement.

-Bon, bouge toi un peu si tu veux déjeuner. Me dit le roux en haussant les épaules.

-Quelle heure il est?

-Presque 9 heures. Et encore, je t'ai levé tard... Tseng voulait te lever à 6h...

Je soupira en me levant, alors que Reno sortait de la pièce après un regard.

Moi qui adorais le personnage de Tseng, là je l'aimais tout de suite moins...

M'habillant rapidement et me débarbouillant le visage, je sortis ensuite de la pièce, après avoir vérifié que mes affaires étaient bien cachées, prenant mon portable et ma Psp dans mes poches.

-C'est bon, je suis prête...

Je suivit Reno dans les couloirs, entrant dans une pièce qui semblait être la salle à manger. En jetant un regard autour de moi, je remarqua Tseng dans un coin, me surveillant. ''Charmant...'' pensais-je en m'asseyant à table.

A peine avais-je commencé à grignoter que Rufus entra dans la pièce et se posa en face de moi, me regardant manger.

Sur le coup, je n'avait subitement plus faim, évitant le regard de glace du blond du mieux que je pouvais..

-Aujourd'hui, tu resteras avec Reno. Tu es sous mes ordres et ma responsabilité jusqu'à ce que tu retrouve tes souvenirs.

Alors là, j'étais sur le cul...

De un, j'allais devoir passer ma journée avec le clown de service, et de deux, sous la responsabilité de Rufus? Mais ça voulait dire quoi ça?

-Sous... Votre responsabilité?

-Oui. Puisque tu as été trouvé dans les labo de mon entreprise.

-Et... Je suis obligé de passer ma journée avec Reno?

Rufus laissa échapper un petit sourire, avant de se lever, alors que Reno croisait les bras.

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas dangereux...

Le président sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par Tseng, me laissant seule avec Reno.

-Heee...

-Je retiens ce que tu as dit. Me dit-il sur un ton de reproche

-Pardon...

-Pas grave va. T'as fini de manger? J'aimerais te faire visiter Edge, vu qu'on a rien d'autre à faire. A moins que tu ai une meilleure idée?

-Nan. Ça me va.

J'allais pas lui demander d'aller voir la troupe d'avalanche, se serait vraiment trop suspect... Ayant fini de déjeuner, je suivis le rouquin jusqu'à la sortie, et nous arrivâmes à Edge deux heures après, Reno ayant ''emprunté'' une moto.

-C'est... La dernière fois... que je monte en moto avec toi! Hurlais-je à peine un pied à terre.

Le concerné éclata de rire avant de m'entraîner dans les rues de la ville.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, Reno me faisant visiter chaque recoin de la ville qu'il jugeait intéressant, en passant des magasins aux quartiers mal famés... J'eus le plaisir de refaire un peu ma garde robe, parce que j'allais pas m'habiller avec les même vêtements pendant tout mon séjour...

Vers la fin de la journée, après m'avoir fait courir partout, le rouquin reçu un appel et alors qu'il répondait à son chef ''putain Tseng tu fais chier pour une fois que je m'amuse avec l'accord du patron...''

Je regardais autour de moi. Après une petite réflexion, et surtout après avoir regardé les panneaux, je vis le bar de Tifa dans la rue, un peu plus loin. Je retint un élan de curiosité et resta auprès de mon guide...

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rencontrer le dépressif qui servait de héros, mais la perspective de voir Vincent, Cid, Cait Sith ou Rouge XIII me fit hésiter.

-Hey Xena, faut rentrer, Tseng a besoin de moi, il ne peut vraiment rien faire tout seul... marmonna Reno en me prenant la main pour m'emmener loin du bar.

''sans doute une prochaine fois...'' pensais-je en me détournant, n'ayant pas vu le bout de cape rouge disparaître dans un coin d'une des ruelles...

Le trajet de retour se fit plus lentement que l'aller.

De un, parce que Reno n'avait pas envie de rentrer, et de deux parce que je lui avait demandé de roulé moins dangereusement...

Parce que les lignes droites à 250 Km/h, très peu pour moi...

Une fois arriver, Reno me laissa avec Rude, qui me reconduisit à ma chambre (Pour ne pas dire cellule) sans un mot... J'ai rarement vu de personne aussi silencieuse...

Ayant diné avec le rouquin un peu plus tôt, je m'étala sur mon lit puis pris ma Psp... J'avais encore plusieurs heures devant moi avant de réussir à m'endormir, alors autant s'occuper...

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Chapitre un peu court de nouveau, mais l'intrigue se met en place touuuuuuuut doucement...**_

_**Tenez, pour vous tenir encore pendant quelques lignes, j'vais faire quelques questions:**_

**_-Comment trouver vous Xena, je sais qu'on ne la connais pas encore beaucoup, mais j'aimerais un avis de début. =3_**

**_-D'après vous, quel couple va se former? Je ne peux m'empêcher de former des couples dans mes histoires, alors d'après vous, avec qui Xena pourrait bien finir?_**

**_-voulez-vous frapper l'auteur pour qu'elle poste plus souvent ou v_****_oulez-vous carrément qu'elle arrête d'écrire se torch..._**

**_/Bruit de baffes et microphone/_**

**_Reno bordel ! Rends moi ce micro!_**

**_Reno: Hooooy! Et pourquoi? J'ai bien le droit de dire mon opinion non?_**

**_..._**

**_Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis Reno..._**

**_Bon bah, j'attends vos réponses et vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!_**

**_Bye! =3  
_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Un monde étrange...**_

_**Disclamer: Xena m'appartient, mais les autres persos viennent de final fantasy VII et sont à la propriété de Square Enix. Si vous voulez vous cotiser et racheter Rufy ou Tseng, je suis d'accord! ^^**_

_**Rating: on verra plus tard: =3**_

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

**Chapitre 5: Rencontre?**

J'étais là... Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que je n'étais sortit de ma chambre que pour les repas.

Seule encore et encore, me plongeant dans le noir profond de ma chambre cherchant une quelconque aide auprès de mon seul compagnon: Ma console Psp...

Elle seule éclairait mon visage exténué de par sa pâle lumière.. Dans la petite pièce, seul un petit bruit se répétait dans mes oreilles, un son familier. Le son sortant des écouteurs me procurant une compagnie lors de mes nuits...

Alors que je venais pour la énième fois de battre Chaos, un bruit au dehors attira mon attention. C'était un bruit étouffé, mais avec mes écouteurs, c'était sans doute normal.

Coupant le son de la Psp, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, mais la pénombre ne me permettais pas de voir ce qui se passait.

Haussant les épaules, je me rassis sur mon lit, mais le bruit ce fit plus fort, me faisant sursauter.

Me levant de nouveau, j'essayais d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais un des Turks avait dut la bloquer...

Alors que j'allais abandonnée, la fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un seule coup, me faisant tomber au sol. Marmonnant une injure et me frottant les fesses, je vis des chaussures scintiller devant moi. Des chaussures noires... avec des sortes de coques dorées.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur, alors que Vincent Valentine se penchait sur moi pour me relever.

-Mais... que...

-Ne fais pas de bruit, tu risque de rameuter tes gardes.

Avant que je n'ai put faire un geste, il me prit dans ses bras et s'élança par la fenêtre, alors que je fermais les yeux en me sentant tomber.

Bien que pratiquement au paradis en sachant que je me trouvais dans les bras de Vincent Valentine, une question se faufila dans mon esprit.

-Heeee... Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé?

Vincent ne répondit pas, ce qui me fit bouder un peu.

Il continuait sa marche, me portant comme si je faisais 3 ou 4 kilos.

-Et on va où comme ça?

-Tu verras. Me répondit-il.

Soupirant, je vérifia si j'avais mes affaires avec moi, et eut un sourire.

Ma Psp et mes écouteurs étaient dans mes mains, n'ayant pas bougés depuis l'irruption de l'homme dans ma chambre, et le chargeur, je le trimballais toujours dans ma poche, tout comme mon portable.

Je prit les écouteurs, enclenchant la musique, bercée par les pas de Vincent.

Le voyage se fit dans le calme, malgré quelques tentatives pour arracher la destination à mon kidnappeur.

Abandonnant à la 5ème tentative, le silence se fit, rompu par les bruit de la nuit, les pas de Valentine et le faible bruit de mes écouteurs, diffusant les OST de Kingdom Hearts et de Final Fantasy en boucle.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable, le paysage changea, et de la lumière, ainsi que le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre, avec quelques éclats de voix.

Vincent se dirigea vers la source de lumière, me dévoilant un camion étrange, ainsi qu'un homme noir et baraqué.

-Barret. C'est moi. Dit Vincent avant de se faire tirer dessus par le leader d'avalanche.

-Vincent! Tu nous apporte de la compagnie on dirais.

-Oui. Je vous avais parler d'elle.

Fronçant les sourcils au ''vous'', je tourna la tête un peu dans tout les sens pour voir à qui d'autre parlait Vincent. Je découvris ainsi Nanaki, couché dans un coin, et Cait Sith posé sur un rocher. Mon porteur me posa à terre, gardant une main sur mon épaule.

''Bah tiens, comme si j'allais m'échapper...Je sais même pas où il m'a amené''

Répondant à ma question muette, Vincent tourna ses yeux vers moi.

-Nous ne sommes pas loin de l'ancienne ville de Midgar. Edge est à une heure d'ici en camion.

-Ah... Et pourquoi m'avoir amené ici?

Barret ria alors d'un rire rauque, avant de me donner une tape dans le dos.

-Tu ne lui a rien dit Vince?

-Parce qu'il devait me dire quelque chose?

Barret eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

-On t'emmène voir Cloud demain.

-Cloud?

Et bien, j'étais bien partit...

D'abord les Turks, puis Vincent et Barret, et ensuite Cloud... Et après qui, Aerith?

J'eus un petit sourire pour moi même.

En fait, j'espérais vraiment pas qu'Aerith me rende visite parce que 1, ça ferait enrager le petit blond, et de 2, voir Aerith n'était pas signe de beau temps, si je pouvais dire ça comme ça...

Regardant l'heure que ma console affichait, je soupira.

''4h du matin... moi qui m'étonne d'être fatiguée...''

Comme s'il avait entendu mes paroles, Nanaki bailla avant de dire aux deux hommes:

-Je pense qu'elle doit être fatiguée par le voyage.

-Ah! S'exclama Barret, Excuse moi, j'avais pas vu l'heure. Il y a une couchette dans le camion.

En disant ça, il ouvrit le coffre pour sortir un sac de couchage et une sorte de matelas de camping.

''Je sens que le séjour à Avalanche va être joyeux... Je crois que je préfèrerais mon lit chez les Turks là...''

Baillant, je pris le sac de couchage dans un vague merci, avant d'éteindre ma console et de la mettre dans ma poche avec le reste.

Je me faufila dans le sac, me roulant en boule, m'endormant peu à peu.

-Vincent, entendis-je dire Barret, sais-tu pourquoi Rufus s'intéresserait à une adolescente?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais pour que Lucrescia m'en ai parler, c'est sans doute important.

Fronçant les sourcils, je ne put retenir mon sommeil plus longtemps, mais un tas de questions se profilais dans ma tête.

''Et bien, si c'est pas Aerith, c'est Lucrescia...''

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

_**Et hop, chapitre 5 posté!**_

_**et oui, j'ai pas encore écrit la suite, donc vous saurez pas pourquoi Lucrescia à parler de Xena à Vincent! =3**_

_**La suite au prochain chap et ... reviews?**__***^***_

_**/Yeux du chat potté avec Reno qui fait l'imbécile derrière/**_

_**Reno: Youhou! J'ai plus à m'occuper de Xena!**_

_**L'auteure: Profite alors, mon petit Reno, profite, tu la reverra bien assez vite. **_

_**:D  
**_

_**bye**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Révélation ?**_

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par un bruit de moteur.

Ouvrant les yeux, je me rappelais les événements de la veille: ''L'enlèvement'' de Vincent, la découverte que Lucrescia (qui est normalement morte) me connaissait... Une conversation à l'avant attira mon attention. Vincent et Barret papotaient. (Enfin, Barret parlait et Vincent lui répondait de temps en temps...)

Regardant autour de moi, je remarquais Nanaki au sol, qui semblait dormir. Et ma couchette avait été changée de place sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais vraiment un sommeil de plomb moi…

Baillant, je me recouchai sur la pseudo couchette, commençant une attente, qui me menait droit vers un certain blond...

Je fus réveiller quelques heures plus tard part une porte qui s'ouvrait. En effet, un rayon de soleil m'arriva en plein visage alors que Barret venait d'ouvrir le coffre.

-Nous voilà arrivé !

Je hochai la tête puis sortit de la camionnette, me retrouva face à… Un torse portant des vêtement noirs, et une tête de loup étrange sur l'épaule gauche… Relevant les yeux, je rencontrais le bleu si particulier des intoxiqués au Mako…

Mais le plus étrange, était le lieu où je me trouvais. Car je le connaissais grâce au film de Dirge of Cerberus. Par je ne sais quel miracle, (qui expliquais surement les ballottements du camion depuis presque deux heures) je me trouvais quasiment devant l'entrée de la grotte cachant le cristal de Lucrescia. Avec un Cloud qui me regardait bizarrement en option tiens…

Il regarda Vincent avec un air interrogateur, se demandant visiblement si j'étais la bonne personne, et le concerné lui affirma d'un signe de tête.

Je sais bien que je ressemble à une adolescente normale, et je reste sur mes positions, c'est ce que je suis. Bon, à part que les ados normaux, ils se baladent pas dans le monde de final fantasy VII tout les jours...

Vincent se rapprocha de moi et me prit l'épaule, me demandant silencieusement de le suivre. C'est ce que je fis sans me poser de question, entrant à leur suite dans la grotte légèrement éclairée par le cristal. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la jeune femme à présent prisonnière de cette matière transparente. Elle était vraiment superbe, encore plus que dans le jeu. M'approchant d'avantage, j'entendis Cloud murmurer quelque chose derrière moi, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

-Vincent… fit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.

Le concerné hocha la tête et s'avança aussi.  
-Je suis là. Je te l'ai amené, comme tu nous l'as demandé…

Je regardai la jeune femme emprisonnée dans le cristal, me demandant vraiment ce que j'avais fait pour attirer son attention. Le cristal s'illumina alors, éclairant d'une lumière un peu blafarde les parois de la grotte, l'eau étant parcourue de légères ondes.

-Xena… Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

-Hein ?

Bon, je sais, ma réponse n'était pas très évoluée. Mais bon, faut me comprendre aussi, j'y comprenais franchement rien à cette histoire. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que je n'allais pas avoir un rôle de Mary-Sue et que je devais sauver le monde d'une mort certaine… Parce que ça, je n'étais pas franchement pour.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? Me demanda alors Vincent qui était derrière moi, semblant sortit de la contemplation de la femme qu'il aimait.

-Bah pas vraiment non, j'espérais que vous alliez m'aider à comprendre…

-Xena... Ta venue ici est une erreur.

-Ah bah. Je suis ici par hasard donc…

-Pas exactement. Une brèche s'est ouverte sur ton monde, nous en cherchons la raison. Et tu as été aspirée lors de son ouverture.

Une brèche ? Une sorte de coupure qui reliait les deux mondes ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à voir là-dedans moi ? Y'avait surement des centaines de personnes qui rêverait de se retrouver ici, mais c'est sur moi que c'est tombé ? C'est à en rien comprendre…

-Et… Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ?

-Tu… semble avoir un certain lien avec quelque chose ici, mais nous ne savons pas quoi…

Un lien ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire encore ? J'ai de lien avec personne moi. Bon d'accord, j'adore les Final Fantasy, au point de faire des Rps et des fics dessus, mais je suis loin d'être la seule…

Ma tronche devait faire peur à voir, car Vincent me mit une main sur l'épaule, comme pour essayer de me soutenir…

-Nous avons cependant réussi à rétrécir la brèche, donc tu es surement la seule de ton monde présente ici.

Suuuuper… Parce qu'en plus, j'étais certaine d'être seule. Pas que cela me dérangeais, non, j'aimais bien être seule, les personnes avec qui je trainais se comptaient sur mes dix doigts…

-Et donc, je suis censé faire quoi dans tout ça moi ?

-tu dois nous aider à trouver un moyen de refermer cette brèche.

-…

Blanc.

Parce qu'en plus, je devais les aider ? Mais je ne savais pas comment elle était apparue, je savais même pas pourquoi c'est moi qui m'étais faite aspirée… Raaah, mais pourquoi ça me tombait dessus tout ça…

-Eeeet… Je suis censée faire Comment ?

-A toi d'y réfléchir de ton côté.

Merci bien ! J'étais bien avancé comme ça… Je croisai les bras, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, si je voulais renter chez moi, la seule solution était de les aider… Après, il fallait trouver comment…

Vincent me fit signe de sortir en suivant Cloud, ce que je fis après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Lucrescia. Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, je savais à présent pourquoi j'étais ici (du moins, à peu près) et ce que je devais faire pour rentrer… Je soupirai un peu en pensant à ce que m'attendais. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer à chercher…

-On va renter à Edge. Me fit alors le blond derrière moi.

-Ok…

J'allais pas répondre grand-chose d'autre de toute façon, j'étais obligée de les suivre je pense… Ne serait-ce qu'ils voulaient surement me surveiller, une femme qui ne venait pas de ce monde, c'est pas commun, à part dans les fans fictions…

_**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**_

Désolé pour cette loooongue absence! J'avais perdu la motivation pour écrire. T_T (C'est ça oui, cherche une excuse, tu avais juste la flemme /Sbaaaf/

Mais bon, me revoilà avec un nouveau chap, qui j'espère vous plaira. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture d'ailleurs (parce que je l'ai commencé au lycée. XD)

Bref, à bientôt, et encore désolé du retard!

/Part se cacher pour éviter les OVNI qui pourraient lui atterrir dessus/


	8. Chapter 7

Et voilà la suite! \o/

_**Chapitre 7 : Impasse ?**_

C'est Barret qui me ramena à Edge, Vincent ayant voulu rester plus longtemps avec Lucrescia, et Cloud ayant sa moto, il pouvait rentrer seul.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé finalement ?  
Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il était resté avec Nanaki à l'extérieur lui... D'ailleurs, le chien rouge était dans le coffre, écoutant notre conversation.

-Et bien... Il faut que je trouve un moyen de refermer la brèche et de retourner dans mon monde ensuite...

-Ouah, bonne chance alors. Ça sera surement pas facile...

-Moui... Surtout que je ne sais pas par où commencer...

Barret éclata de rire et me mit une petite tape dans le dos. (Qui failli m'envoyer contre le pare-brise)

-T'inquiète pas, Avalanche est concernée aussi, alors on t'aidera à trouver des indices !

Il passa le reste du trajet à parler de tout et de rien, Nanaki restant silencieux, parlant que de temps en temps quand il le jugeait nécessaire. Nous arrivâmes enfin en vue d'Edge, et je fus heureuse de retrouver de vraies routes, parce que les chemins en caillasses parcourant le désert, ce n'est pas très agréable à force... Quelques minutes plus tard, le centre de la ville défilait doucement sous mes yeux, et le camion s'arrêta alors devant ce qui ressemblait à un bar. J'eus un sourire malgré moi.

Je sortis de la camionnette et suivit Barret à l'intérieur. A peine fut-il rentré qu'une jeune fille lui sauta quasiment dans les bras. Je reconnu Marlène qui riait de bon cœur, heureuse de le voir. Le noir était lui aussi heureux, prenant la fillette sur son épaule. (Heureusement que le plafond était haut, ou la jeune fille le traverserait carrément.)

Elle se retourna alors vers moi et me regarda bizarrement.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

-Une amie. Elle vivra ici le temps qu'elle retrouve le moyen de renter chez elle.

-Bienvenue ici alors ! Dit Marlène en riant, avant de s'approcher de moi, curieuse mais prudente.

C'est vrai qu'avec mon look, je devais lui faire un peu peur... Mais bon, je n'allais pas me changer pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle acceptait Vincent, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait peur de moi... Je lui souris un peu, me présentant brièvement.

-Salut. Je suis Xena... J'envahie un peu le bar un moment.

-Enchanté ! Moi c'est Marlène ! Fit la fillette heureuse de voir que je parlais et que je ne semblais pas dangereuse.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, je rencontrai Tifa et l'aidai un peu au bar, qui recevait pas mal de clients, qui semblaient heureux de voir une petite nouvelle, qui changeait d'après leur dires du petit blond qui souriait pas beaucoup. C'est vrai que j'avais le sourire facile, surtout que je me sentais à peu près bien en compagnie de Marlène. Denzel n'était pas là, surement en train de ''gambader en ville'' comme l'a si bien dit Barret, et je ne le rencontrai que le soir venu. Il me regardait, méfiant, se demandant surement s'il pouvait me faire confiance. Mais en voyant Marlène, qui lui saut presque dessus en lui parlant de moi à tout va, il fit la moue et me salua.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Marlène faisant tout pour que je me sente à mon aise, et cela fut une réussite. Je me sentais bien avec eux, comme quand je m'étais promené avec Reno pendant toute la journée...

Tiens d'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont fait en voyant que j'avais disparu... Peut être se sont-ils lancé à ma recherche... Je soupirais un peu en imaginant la tête du roux en voyant ma chambre vide et la fenêtre ouverte. Il savait surement que je n'étais pas capable de sauter du deuxième étage, et donc que je ne m'étais pas enfuie seule...

Je préparai un plateau et me dirigea vers une table pour leur servir le repas. A peine avais-je posé les plats sur la table que mon regard fut attiré par une couleur voyante qui marchait dans la rue... En direction du bar. Plissant un peu les yeux pour mieux voir, j'eus soudain un sursaut. Mais c'était Reno ! Une tignasse pareille, je ne pouvais pas me tromper... Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine, alors que la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentissait.

-Tifa, je crois que nous avons de la visite.

-Ah oui ? Me répondit la concernée en jetant un regard rapide part la porte.

-Ah, c'est Reno. Il vient souvent ici le soir, après avoir terminé son boulot.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller saluer le rouquin, alors que je restais cachée dans la cuisine. Ça la foutait mal s'il me voyait alors que j'avais disparue de Healin la nuit dernière...

Je m'approchai tout de même de la porte pour les écouter parler, Tifa prenant de ses nouvelles.

-...Tu parle ! Je suis cre-vé. On doit retrouver quelqu'un, mais j'ai aucune idée de là où elle pourrait se cacher... Et en plus, j'me suis fait atomisé par Tseng, parce qu'elle a disparue pendant mon tour de garde. Nan mais, à 4h du matin je dors moi. Et elle était sensé faire la même chose...

Il dut s'assoir au bar, car la conversation me paru un peu plus lointaine. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils en réfléchissant. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de la cuisine sans me faire repérer par le Turk, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée...

Je m'assis sur le plan de travail pour attendre qu'il parte, maudissant ses tendances à boire après le boulot. Tifa rentra alors dans la pièce, et elle me sourit un peu.

-Désolée, mais il est partie pour au moins deux bonnes heures... La plupart du temps, Rude vient le chercher, où je le vire du bar à la fermeture...

-Oh nooon... fis-je un peu désespérée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre...

Une heure passa alors que je tournais en rond dans la cuisine. Mais il y avait un truc que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est le coup de fil pour une livraison de Cloud, qui fit que Tifa dut s'absenter un instant, et surtout, que Reno avait une tendance à se servir lui-même...

En l'occurrence ici, il venait de rentrer dans la pièce pour se chercher quelque chose à boire, et il ne s'attendait surement pas à se retrouver devant la fille qu'il cherchait depuis 6h ce matin.

-Xe... Xena ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !

-Et merde...

_****_

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de posté !

Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, je sais, mais bon, on fait avec hein! Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, mais je le posterais sans doute pas dans la semaine, j'ai un bac blanc à passer demain. =_=

En tout cas, si ça vous à plut, tant mieux, et on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre!

(Où on retrouvera le point de vue d'un Reno qui as pas tout suivit...)

Bye ! ^^


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Retour à Healin. **_

POV Reno _(parce qu'il faut bien changer de temps en temps)_

Alors là, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. La fille que je cherchais depuis ce matin, qui m'avait permis une des plus grosses engueulades que Tseng eut la gentillesse de me faire profiter, se trouvait devant moi.

-Vas falloir que tu t'explique je crois...

-Et beeeeen.

C'est ça. Et cherche des excuses correctes, parce que là, j'me suis tapé une bonne partie du continent en hélico pour te retrouver... Alors que t'étais presque sous notre nez.

Quoique c'est ça qui marche le mieux, y'a qu'à voir les argentés, avec leur mère sous le pif, ils n'étaient même pas capable de la retrouver... Je poussai un petit soupir en m'approchant.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici après t'être barré de Healin à 4h du mat ?

-Je... J'me suis fait enlevée !

Alors là, elle me bluffait. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une fille kidnappée... Ou alors, j'avais une autre vision de l'enlèvement.

-Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis peut être Turk, mais pas bête.

-Mais c'est la vérité. Vincent est venu toquer à ma fenêtre...

-Vincent ? ... Et tu lui as ouvert ? répondit-je étonné.

Pourtant, il n'était pas le genre de mec qu'on laissait entrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il est pendu à la fenêtre. Si ça m'étais arrivé à moi, il aurait eut le droit à un coup de ma part, parce qu'il fait un poil peur lui. Surtout la nuit. Mais a bien y réfléchir, quand on regardait le look de la jeune fille, on se posait un peu moins de question...

-Bah... Je n'allais pas le laisser poireauter devant la vitre...

-Mouais... Et je peux savoir pourquoi il est venu te rendre visite ?

-Bah... Pour euh...

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Fit alors une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai en vitesse, du moins, j'essayai, puisque les 5 bières ne m'aidèrent pas vraiment à avoir de bons réflexes... Résultat, je dus me retenir à la gazinière pour ne pas tomber.

-Ah tiens, Cloud. Comment va ?

Autant se la jouer cool hein, au point où j'en étais...

-Le bar ne va pas tarder à fermer. Et tu n'as rien à faire dans les cuisines. Dit le blond, une main sur son arme.

-Heee là, je suis plus ici en tant que client. Cette fille est sous la protection de mon boss, et je dois la surveiller.

-Elle est avec nous à présent.

Raaah, mais il allait arrêter de me contredire alors que j'avais raison ? Ni une ni deux, je sortis mon PHS et pris le dernier numéro appelé, laissant sonner comme si de rien n'était.

-On verra bien. Fis-je avec un sourire nonchalant en refermant le PHS. Rude avait du recevoir l'appel, et grâce au bipper, pouvait savoir où je me trouvais. Avec un peu de chance, il comprendra que c'est parce que j'ai retrouvé Xena, et pas pour venir me chercher parce que je suis bourré au point de ne plus marcher droit...

Je ne vis pas le coup venir, et me retrouva au sol sans vraiment comprendre. Relevant les yeux en me tenant la joue, je regardai Cloud, qui me fusillait du regard.

-Sors d'ici.

-Pas sans Xena. J'ai pas envie de me faire trucider par Tseng ou Rufus figure toi. Grognais en me relevant difficilement.

Il avait frappé fort ce couillon. Et dire que je n'avais pas mon arme... Sinon, il s'en serait plein la tronche aussi. Je n'étais pas assez frais pour le combattre à mains nues, fallait attendre que Rude arrive. D'ailleurs, la clochette tinta dans le bar, me tirant un sourire.

- Barre-toi du chemin Cloud.

-Jamais je ne la laisserais repartir. Elle a été placée sous la protection d'Avalanche.

-Et mes fesses, c'est du steak de Chocobo ? On l'a retrouvé dans les anciens labos Shinra. C'est à mon boss qu'il faut que tu discute de ça.

Je vis alors Rude arriver derrière, apparemment surpris de ne pas me voir bourrer... Mais son expression changea (pas de beaucoup, il faut le connaître pour le voir) lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille derrière moi, qui d'ailleurs, ne savait plus où se mettre... Sans hésitation et profitant que Cloud se retourne pour regarder Rude, je pris la brune dans les bras et me barra en courant.

Bon, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très fair-play, et que je ne courrais pas droit, pour la classe on repassera, mais je faisais avec les moyens du bord.

-T'es le meilleur Rudo !

A l'extérieur, Une voiture attendait, avec Elena au volant. Je m'y engouffrai en vitesse, posant Xena sur le siège à côté de moi. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait Rude, surement en train de retenir le blond.

-Hey Elena ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

-Ferme là un peu, t'es encore bourré ou quoi ?

-A peine 5 verres... lui répondis-je en faisant la moue.

-T'es irrécupérable. Soupira-t-elle. On attend Rude et on y va.

Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes après, sans ses lunettes étrangement, Cloud avait surement essayé de le frapper.

La voiture démarra en trombe alors que le blond sortait du bar, et nous nous dirigèrent vers Healin. Je me tournai vers Xena en souriant un peu.

-Bon, maintenant, va falloir que tu t'explique avec le boss. Franchement, je te souhaite bonne chance, il était pas de super bonne humeur en voyant que tu avais disparue...

La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre, se demandant surement si on devait déjà lui préparer un cercueil pour la morgue...

-Mais t'inquiète, il ne te tuera pas ! Je crois qu'il est trop curieux pour ça. Il te posera les questions avant. La taquinais-je en riant.

Il paraît que l'alcool ne me va vraiment pas. Je trouve pas moi ! J'étais juste un peu plus chiant, c'est tout...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Oui, je sais que j'ai été sadique d'arrêter à un tel moment au dernier chapitre. J'le referais plus (oooupah) Je sais aussi que je suis méchante avec mon perso, mais quand on est sadique, on ne change pas facilement...

Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, vos commentaires me font très plaisir. ^^

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre!


End file.
